Glee Magically
by Marsetta
Summary: Kurt's old Magic tutor died at the worst time and now Kurt has to learn from a new tutor from England. Age difference couple. Slash. Now includes Kon, Kurtofsky, Klaine and Blainofsky! Just go with it!
1. Kurt's Teacher

**Hello this is my newest story. I have Glee Potter stuck in my head. And to honer the newest season of Glee I decided to watch all the other seasons of Glee and this is how it turned out. It will be Ron/Kurt and that means age difference big time like thirteen years big time. If you don't like leave. Difference is Fred lives and married Hermione that is basically the only difference in HP verse. Glee verse will have a surprise Seer in Glee verse. If you can guess who I'll give you a cookie. :D**

**Mars**

_**I Don't own**_

Mr. Shue walked into the room and started to talk about funk.

He said something about Carmel high and I couldn't help but say "I'm so depressed, I wore the same outfit twice this week." in a depressed tone of voice.

Earlier this week my magic tutor died, some potion blew up in his face and he died a day later.

His funeral is this coming Monday. I don't know what to do, my teacher died, my glee club is in a funk and I'm gonna be learning from some old sap that no one wants to hire. I mean, who wants an old person to teach them magic, and what kind of person would willingly have the name Ronald. Only old people go by that name.

He will get here and board at my house like my last teacher.

I sulked all weekend and for the first few days of school; It is now Wednesday, Sue wasn't, hasn't been to cheer practice in a week, most of the cheerios have had break-downs of all kinds. Mr. Shue questioned me about them and looked hurt when I told him.

Later that day the glee club was just milling around waiting for Mr. Shue to get there, when Rachel walked in wearing a different outfit then earlier today.

She told us what the Vocal Adrenaline did to her and I almost couldn't control my magic!

Puck got up and said "Finn, Mike, Matt." then motioned for them to go beat down the VA bunch. I got up to follow, they wouldn't see me coming!

Mr. Shue walked in then and said something that made me call out "Mr. Shue, Rachel is one of us, we're the only ones allowed to humiliate her." Mr. Shue then gave a small speech and had Rachel dial Jesse's number. He invited the VA to our auditorium next Thursday, that gives us a week to prepare.

Later that day when I got home there was a redheaded man sitting on my couch "um hi" I say.

The man looked up from the papers he was working on. "Hi" he stood up 'man is he tall!' I thought 'he's like Finn tall maybe taller.'

"My name is Ronald you must be Kurt." he said with a British accent that made me weak in the knees. "I'm your new magic tutor" wait, what? New tutor? But this guy can't be older then 25!

He let go of my hand. Oh Merlin! How am I gonna learn if my teacher is so distracting?

I pick up my fallen bag "Hi I need to practice for cheer I'll be in my room." I tell him and I hurried out of the room. Before I'm out of earshot he says "Your dad said he'll be back by 7." I yell out an "OK" before closing my door.

I got out my music which is in French, Coach Sue's Idea.

After an hour or so of practice I hear a knock on my door "Come in." I call for Ronald to enter. "I brought food." he set a tray full of different foods "I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little of everything you had the stuff to make." Ronald said I nod and start to eat some soup.

"I heard you singing. Your good." Ronald said. I stop eating and look at him. He then speaks in French "Ma soeur-frère est le français." he said as he picks up the now empty tray. 'Oh gaga' I think as he leaves the room.

It's now Monday and the cheer-leading championships! I'm ready for this. Ronald had started my training in magic on Sunday, he said that he needed to test what I could do.

This morning he called me into his office, a magical extension of his room on the first floor, to tell me that I will start my training with him tomorrow and that Sunday and Monday are going to be the only 'free' days I will have.

I did my routine for Cheerios and we won first place for the sixth time in a row.

It is now after school on Tuesday.

"Kurt." Ronald said as I walked through the front door. "How was school?" he asked me. I shrug off my backpack and set it down on a chair before going to help Ronald with dinner "It was OK I didn't get bullied today." I said as I mix the mashed potatoes.

"That's good. After dinner we start your magic training." Ronald said as he set the salad on the table. I couldn't help it. I asked "Why do you call it training?" He looked at me. "You need to train your body. My friend Hermione, er sister-in-law Hermione now, proved that if you train your body you are also training your magic. Your magic is tied in with your physical strength." he said.

It was then that I noticed what exactly he has been feeding us and why.

Whole meals of red meat and sides as well as dessert. "You know if I didn't know any better I would say you have been trying to fatten me up." I say as I sit down at the table. Ronald chuckled and sat opposite of me. "Well once we start your training you are going to want to eat a lot more then I'm feeding you now. I'm just getting your stomach ready so you don't puke." Ronald said as he dug into his food. My stomach flipped 'what kind of training am I gonna do?' I think as I continue eating despite losing my appetite.

Later that night I fell asleep in my sweat drenched clothes on Ronald's couch.

Thursday came quickly and The New Directions had their number planned and ready.

We did our number and we completely funkified Vocal Adrenalin.

**Hope you like it. My sister-in-law is french. is the french sentence above.**

**Mars**


	2. Kurt's Brittney

**Well here is chapter two. hope you enjoy**

**I don't own it**

'WE LOST! We didn't even place! But Coach Sue got us another year. I knew she had a heart it is just hidden behind her cold demeanor and her tracksuits.'

I thought as I stood out side the principles office. I was going to talk to Principle Figgins when Sue Sylvester went in to talk to him. I heard her give up her blackmail material just to get Glee club another year.

Mr. Shue told the Glee club and we were all excited. Then he and Puck did a number for us. Now I am going to go home and work on my magic training with Ronald.

School is over for the summer.

"Dad I'm home!" I called out. "Hey Kurt how was your last day?" Ronald asked as he set down a sandwich he was eating. "It was good." I said as I went to set my backpack down. "We are going to start your wand magic soon. Have you finished those essays for me?" Ronald asked. I nodded digging through my backpack and pulling out my history essay and potions essay. "Yes here they are." I handed them to Ronald.

"Good I'll have these graded and given back by tomorrow." Ronald said as he grabbed the papers.

The start of school is tomorrow.

Ronald gave me a new essay to write during my free time in school.

When I got to the school Jacob Ben Israel found me and started to ask me questions. I went into the bathroom to escape him. 'Why am I hiding?' I asked myself. I left the bathroom and told Jacob and his readers off, only to get a slushie in the face by Azimio Adams and David Karofsky. What was interesting was that Karofsky looked a little wigged out.

Mr. Shue came into the Glee club today and started to give comments from Jacob's blog. "We get it Mr. Shue. Every one still hates us. So what? So we're plankton on the high school food chain. Only difference now is that none of us really care." I said. Mercedes agreed and we found out that we need another member to compete and we found out nationals is in New York this year.

Over the next few days the Glee kids tried to find more members. Finn and Rachel each found someone but Rachel was crazy Jealous of her.

"So is that a men's sweater?" Mercedes asked me. "Fashion has no gender." I replied. Both of us withdrew our hands when Rachel closed the piano on us. "Ladies we have a problem." Rachel then proceeded to tell us of Sunshine and how she wanted to get rid of her. "That's awful. Your awful." Mercedes told her. When Rachel tried to defend herself I cut her off. "Look, Rachel. Mercedes and I are about as self-involved as they come. But more then anything we want to beat Vocal Adrenalin. And if there's someone at the school that can help us do that, they're in." Kurt said. Kurt didn't like the look on Rachel's face or the tone of her voice when she talked, there was something about it that kinda scared him.

After a bad week of drama, Sunshine had auditioned and got in only to be bought over to Vocal Adrenalin. Yep school sucks.

Ronald had given Kurt more essays then he could finish at the time. But Kurt is excelling in most of his practical lessons. He even takes Divination even though he is not very good at it. When Kurt asked Ronald about it he told him "If I had to take it, you have to take it."

Kurt's magic has been growing, he could feel it. He could probably take on Kurofsky in a fight if he had to, thanks to Ronald's strength and agility training to get Kurt some advantage, just in case anyone tried to hurt him.

This week in Glee, Kurt tried to get Mr. Shue to do Britney Spears for the weekly assignment. It was a slow process.

Mr. Shue got Miss Pillsbury's boyfriend Carl to come and talk about dental care. We had to chew a capsule and it would show us how bad we are at brushing our teeth. Brittney was the worst of us all and Artie was next but it was Rachel's teeth that scared her most. Her teeth were completely blue. Carl said that it could be genetics.

I went home that day completely depressed. Mr. Shue wont let us do Brittney. I swear I will start yelling the next time he says no. "Hey Kurt. Are you OK?" Ronald asked as I sat next to him on the couch. "No." I say. "Mr. Shue isn't letting us do songs we want in Glee." I say. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it now. Come on lets go practice your charms." Ronald said as he got up off the couch. "Lets." I say as I follow him.

The next day Brittany made an announcement that made me speak up. "See Mr. Shue, I told you. Brittney Spears busted our Britt out of her every day hazy of fragmented confusion and gave her the confidence to stand up and preform." I said. And still he said no. "Mr. Shue, you are letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that were all telling you we really want to do. I mean this club regularly pays tribute to popular culture and Brittney Spears is pop culture. to suggest otherwise is" Mr. Shue cut me off then. "KURT!" He said "I'm done talking about this. I couldn't take it. "Jeez let loose a little would you. Stop being so frickin uptight all the time." I said it, yes I did. Oh Sweet Merlin. "Kurt, I'll see you in the principle's office." So worth it.

After I got home I couldn't stop grinning. Ronald started to choke when he saw me. "Kurt?" He said between coughs "Is that a skirt?" he asked. I frown "No it's a kilt." I told him as I sat on the couch. Ronald got up quickly, his face was red. "Are you OK?" I asked him. He turned around and started to walk away. "I'm good. We can skip lessons today." He said before disappearing up into his room. I shrugged and went to my own.

The next day Rachel came to school in a slutty school girl outfit. Ugh. "Well Rachel, Congratulations. Normally you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese businessman with a very dark specific fetish, but I actually dig this look. Yay." Santana told Rachel. I wanted to say something. "I think what Santana's trying to say to Rachel, though I risk expulsion by saying so, is that it seems Brittney spears has really helped you blossom. That's all." I say the last two word as innocently as possible.

I will now sit back and watch.

I went home to see Ronald. He was sitting on the couch grading papers. "Hey. Why did you run out yesterday?" I asked him. "Oh Um. I needed to do something. If you want we can go over what we needed to learn yesterday." Ronald said. "I also learned that there is another Wizard and Witch here in Lima." Ronald said. I grinned. Another Wizard and another Witch cool.

I was sitting with the others in Glee today, Artie was telling us how he and Fin were now on the football team. Mr. Shue walked in. I decided to raise my hand. "Mr. Shue if I may." I said before he cut me off. "I heard what you kids were talking about and I already know what yo are going to ask. And the answer is No." Mr. Shue said. I felt like banging my head against something hard. "No I'm not going to stand in the way anymore. If you guy's want to do Brittney in this years homecoming assembly then I'm fine with it." He said. Yes! I feel like flying. Until of course Mr. Shue said he was going to join us.

I got home with a grin. "Kurt your dad told me about your Glee club is singing in your schools assembly next week. Is it true?" Ronald asked. I nodded as I walked up the stairs. I almost didn't hear him respond. "I might have to go." He said. My grin got wider.

Oh My Merlin! The whole assembly was ruined by Coach Sue who pulled the fire alarm just as our song finished. I haven't seen Ronald all day. He must be so ashamed of me. Ugh.

**I will be breaking off bit by bit and by the time Kurt's dad get married it will break off completely sorta. it will still be partly the same timeline but after a bit it will break from that as well I was thinking of sending Kurt Ron and the other wizard and witch into a third cross over. like Naruto or something. We will see. Tell me what you think.**

**Mars**


	3. Burt's Coma

**Hello! So I FINALLY got chapter three out. Sorry for the long wait. I just have one thing to say about this chapter or the episode this chapter is based off. The third episode of season two offends me. I am a catholic but I hate all the damn stereotypes of Christianity in this episode. It's like people want others to hate religion. I'm like 'No that's not true.' through most of the episode. Anyways sorry for my rant. To each his own. Get onto the story and ignore this bum.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

Ronald was working in the tire shop with Burt; he was in the back office. He was thinking about how Kurt and Burt have been drifting apart. He stopped when he heard something from the shop. He ran out and saw Burt on the ground. Ronald got Burt to the hospital before he went to get Kurt.

Ronald apperated to the school and ran to where he could sense Kurt. He found him in his French class. "Kurt." Ronald said as he stood outside the door. Kurt looked up. "Ronald!" He got up but stopped when he saw the serious expression on his face. "Please come with me." He said as he left. Kurt knew that rumors would spread but he went with Ronald anyways.

When he got out to the hallway, he saw Ronald on the verge of tears. Ronald told him what happened and Kurt clung to him. People watched as Kurt hugged Ronald, tears rolling down both their faces. Ronald and Kurt finally got to the hospital twenty minutes later. They waited till the doctor came out.

The doctor told them what was wrong. Neither of them understood him. "I don't understand what you are saying. When is he going to wake up?" Kurt asked. "I don't know." The doctor told them. "Please just let us see him." Ronald asked. The doctor let them into his room.

Kurt sat next to his dad. "Dad. Can you hear me? If you can hear me, then squeeze my hand. I'm holding yours right now. Just squeeze back. Come on dad just squeeze my hand." Kurt was hart broken. "Did you know that my dad was near death when I was your age?" Ronald told Kurt. Kurt just shook his head.

"He survived. Just like Burt is going to survive. If I know anything about the Hummel's it's that nothing can keep you down for long." Ronald said as he stood Kurt up. Ronald sat down on the chair and had Kurt sit on his lap. "If you want, I can get someone to come and look at him." Ronald said. "I don't know how much he can do to help, but he is one of the best medic wizards that I know, second only to Madam Pomfrey."

"If magic is so wonderful, then why can't it fix my dad?" Kurt asked as he snuggled deeper into Ronald. "Magic might be able to do a lot, but even magic has limits." Ronald told him before pulling his wand out of his boot. "Expecto Patronum." A small pure white Russell Terrier came into being. "Draco, please come to the Hummel residence as quickly as you can." Ronald sent the dog away.

"Let's get back to the house. We can make dinner and call Carol and Finn." Ronald said. Kurt nodded and Ronald led him home.

Later that night, Draco apperated into the Hummel's living room. "You called?" Draco drawled out. He saw Ronald and Kurt sitting curled up on the couch, Kurt was asleep. "Yes. Thanks for coming. I need to know what you can do for people with brain tumors or aneurisms or whatever." Ronald said. "Well put like usual Weasley." Draco said sarcastically. He and Ronald became friends after the war ended.

They studied their last year together. No one wanted anything to do about Draco that is except for Ronald, who might or might not have had a crush on the blonde at one point. "Whatever. I will see what I can do." Draco said. He got directions and Burt's name and was off. Just after he left the phone rang, waking Kurt up from his nap.

"Hello?" Ronald answered. Kurt was on the couch rubbing his eyes. "Hey! You called. I was at work and Finn was at football practice. What was it you wanted? And where is Burt? I went by the shop at lunch but he wasn't there." Carol said. "Burt is in the hospital." Ronald heard Carol gasp. "He had a heart attack. He is now in a coma. A friend of mine, who is a doctor, was in town and he is going to look at him." Ronald told her.

"I would like to tell Finn." Kurt said from behind Ronald. "Um… Carol, Can Kurt speak with Finn? He wants to tell him about Burt." Ronald said over the phone. He waited for Carol to confirm then he handed Kurt the phone, after a minute Finn answered. "Hello?" Kurt told him everything the doctor said. "Will he be OK?" Finn asked. It sounded like Finn was in shock. "I'll see you in school tomorrow right?" Finn asked. "I will be in school yes." Kurt said. "Goodnight Finn." Kurt told him. "Night." Finn said before hanging up.

The glee club walked into the room. Kurt sat on one of the chairs. He was waiting for Ronald to come pick him up. He didn't want to be here. Being a wizard he didn't think he had the right to believe and trust in God, seeing that in the bible witch's and magic aren't liked. Finn came in and sat next to Kurt without a word.

Mercedes sang a song about God. Kurt told them how he didn't believe in God. He got in an argument with most of the others. Over the week Kurt had sided with Sue about the whole spiritual assignment and had it banned from school property.

Kurt was curled on Burt's bed; he was wearing one of Burt's tee-shirts. Burt's favorite hat was clutched in his hands. Ronald watched as Kurt whimpered in his sleep. "I got a potion that should help." Draco said from behind him. Ronald sighed before turning around and followed Draco down the stairs.

When they got to Ronald's room Draco sat on a chair. Ronald sat on a chair he summoned. "I found a potion that should help Mr. Hummel." Draco said. Ronald nodded. "How much was it?" He asked. Draco stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I will not charge you. It is my gift to young Mr. Hummel for helping you out of you slump." Draco said. "Just give this to him tomorrow. I would do it after school." Draco said before apperating away. Ronald clutched the vial to his chest. He would tell Kurt in the morning. He changed into his pajama pants and fell into a light sleep.

Ronald and Kurt stood outside the hospital room. They listened as Rachel sang to Burt. Carol, Finn, Mercedes and Quinn were in the room as well. Kurt clutched at the potion with a vice grip. "What's going on in here?" Kurt demanded as he and Ronald walked into the room. "We were just praying for your dad." Rachel said. "Rachel, Quinn and I are taking turns." Mercedes said. "We're from different denominations and religions so we figured that one of us is bound to be right." She said.

"I didn't ask you to do this." Kurt said "Honey I know you are upset about what's happening, I get it, but… friends help out even when you don't ask." Carol told him. "Kurt." Ronald warned. "Who are you?" Quinn asked Ronald. "He is Kurt's tutor." Finn told her. "Let's just give Burt the vial and not worry too much. Draco said it won't work right away. You can go home get a shower, and finish the assignment I gave you." Ronald told Kurt.

Kurt was shaking but he managed not to drop the vial. Mercedes Quinn and Rachel were wary of Ronald; they didn't know him like the Hummel's and the Hudson's. Kurt took the cork off the vial and smoke, or something that resembled smoke, came out. "You sure Draco said it was safe?" Kurt asked. "Well it was untested, but the only thing that can go wrong is his skin turning red and his blood tan." Ronald said in a lame attempt at humor.

Kurt chuckled in a scared manner. The three girls blanched at what Ronald said and Finn and Carol paled. None of them knew of the faulty potion Kurt had made that turned his hair blue/gray and his eyes brown.

Kurt gently placed the vial to Burt's lips and forced the potion down his throat. Kurt could feel the magic that was in the potion. Kurt put the cork back onto the vial and backed up. The heart monitor skipped a few beats before going back to normal. "Let's get you back to the house. You need a shower." Ronald said as he led Kurt out of the room. Everyone left the room after them.

In school the next day Kurt sang a song for his dad. He could see that it had affected everyone in the room, even Puckerman and Santana. Kurt was about to sit when someone knocked at the door. Everyone looked to see David Karofsky standing there. "Uh… Hummel I need to speak with you." He said. Everyone in glee besides Kurt himself went rigged. Kurt knew he could take him if he needed.

Karofsky was waiting in the hall when Kurt left the room. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "You need to get to the hospital, like now." Karofsky said. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "Why?" He asked with a cold voice. Karofsky looked down. "I can't tell you how I know; just that I know your dad is going to wake up in minutes. You need to be there." Karofsky said.

Before Kurt could protest, Ronald came running up to them. Karofsky used his distraction to get away. Kurt had his suspicions about who the wizard was, but he never guessed that it could be Karofsky of all people. But in a weird kind of way it made sense. That could be one of the reasons Karofsky tried to be as normal as possible.

"Kurt! We need to get to the hospital. Draco called and told me to expect him to wake any moment." Ronald said. Kurt was brought back to earth as Ronald pulled him down the hall. When they got to Burt's room they paused. "You go in alone. I'll be out here." Ronald said. Kurt nodded before stepping into the room.

Kurt sat next to Burt. He grasped his father's hand in his own. He knew he was going to be OK. "Dad, you are going to be OK. They say you should be waking any moment. All I want is for you to squeeze my hand." Kurt said. He waited. Kurt was crying. His hand was squeezed. Kurt gasped. "Dad, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

**I needed to end it here. I hope you all like it. I know. You are going to kill me for my choice of wizard but oh well. As you have probably noticed I will not have Kurt go to Dalton, though he will meet Blaine and they will be friends. Just a reminder that this IS a Ron/Kurt fic. I am an avid Kurtofsky fan so there might be a small fling or something. The kiss will happen but Kurt won't react the way he did in cannon. If you guys send me enough reviews then I might even add a small fling with Blaine. I don't like Klaine much but I can write it. So if their are any Klaine fans then Just tell me in a review and I will fit it in. The more reviews the more inspiration I will have.  
**

**Well I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Oh and can you guess who the witch is?**

**Mars**


	4. Dave's Problems

**Hello! I know Wow she actually did another chapter a day after. Well I was bored and so I thought hmm Kurt should so totally be related to the Dursley's somehow. No this is not in this story. I haven't even written it out. I just wanted to get more stories. So I wrote this to get rid of that story idea but it didn't work. I won't write it till this is over but I have thought about it. Anyways. Don't say I didn't warn you about what is to come. I did. **

**Enjoy!**

**_I DON'T OWN!_  
**

Kurt and Ronald were in the training room. "Dodge!" Ronald yelled as he shot a spell at Kurt. Kurt dodged by rolling on the ground to the right. Kurt was trying to get quicker. "You should help Coach Sue." Kurt said before he dodged another light.

Ronald chuckled before sending four spells in rapid succession at Kurt. "Maybe I will." He told Kurt. Kurt stopped just long enough to get hit by the stunning spell. He went down. "Don't… even joke… like that." Kurt panted out. Ronald helped him up. "Well I have already gone to get my teaching papers. I will be a teacher at the school." Ronald told him.

Kurt blanched as he sat on a chair. "What will you teach?" He asked. Ronald grinned widely at Kurt. "I am the new assistant coach for the football team. Some parents got mad that the coach was a woman so the school asked if I could be there just to appease them." Ronald said.

Kurt scoffed then drank some water. "If half those parents would just notice that Coach Beist is the best coach the school has ever had, then they never would have complained." Kurt said. "Yes. But then I would be out of a job." Ronald said as he cleaned up the room. "Ready for round two?" Ronald asked. He smirked evilly when Kurt paled.

Kurt was at the back of the room with Mercedes. Mr. Shue just told us that Puck was in juvey.

"Welcome our new member Sam Evens." Mr. Shue said. Sam walked into the room. "Hi I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." Sam said. "I wouldn't let anyone know that." A voice came from the door way. Everyone turned to see a tall red haired stranger. Well he would be a stranger if Kurt didn't exclaim "Ronald!"

Every member of glee was stunned when the man chuckled. "That's Coach Weasley to you Mr. Hummel." He said with a smirk. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Coach? Does that mean I will have to address you as coach during our sessions?" Kurt asked with a voice that, if Santana used, would mean sex to come.

"You know your dad will kill me if you use that tone anywhere near him right?" Ronald said with a laugh. Everyone in glee was gob-smacked. "Ooo does that mean that I can't call you coach?" Kurt said with a pout. Ronald turned red. He cleared his throat. "Any way, Mr. Shue here has allowed me to sit in on this week's lesson." Santana had a devious look to her.

Ronald sat in the front of the room facing the kids. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. "Please continue." Ronald told Shue. "Yes of course. All right, question for the group. What is a duet?" Will started. Kurt sat silently in his seat; he completely forgot about Sam and was thinking about Ronald instead.

Kurt was getting Burt dinner when Ronald got home. "I'm back. Sorry for being late. I still had papers to sign for my position." Ronald said as he walked in. "Is it rumor or are you hitting on my son in school?" Burt asked in a scary voice. Kurt, who had just taken a drink of water, did a spit take. He was choking on the water. "W-where did you hear that?" Ronald squeaked.

Burt laughed out loud. "I… got you… good." He said between laughs. But then he got serious. "But if I ever hear that you did, I will personally introduce you to my shot gun." He told him. Burt knew that Ronald prefers guys over girls. "I won't." Ronald told Burt. He was sweating. "I'm going to go to my room now." Ronald all but ran to the room.

Mercedes and Santana decided to sing together. Ronald had a sudden thought. "Will. I have a question." He said. Everyone quieted. "How will the voting go?" He asked. Will grinned. "We will be holding a vote after everyone has sung. Everyone will vote who they want to win." Will said. "But isn't everyone going to vote for themselves? Why don't you put a rule not to vote yourself?" He asked.

Mr. Shue looked shocked. "I didn't think of that." He said. "Okay then. No one can vote for themselves." He told everyone. "And I can tell your writing so don't try to cheat." He told them. After that everyone went on their way. Kurt was to into his wizard training that he didn't even think about trying for the competition.

He was deep in thought when he ran into someone outside of the choir room. "Watch it." The person said. Kurt looked up and saw Karofsky. "Sorry." He said. Karofsky just walked away after that. "Hey! I need to talk to you!" Kurt yelled out as he ran after Karofsky.

He followed Karofsky to the empty locker room. "Hey I said I needed to talk with you." Kurt said as he cornered him. "I don't want to talk with you." He told Kurt, Karofsky was not looking Kurt in the eye. "What is your problem? You just tell me my dad is going to wake up, then leave and avoid me for the rest of the month? How did you know about my dad? Are you a" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

Kurt was shocked to say the least. "Sorry." Karofsky said as he backed away. "I'm sorry for being an ass and for treating you and your friends like trash and" this time Kurt cut him off by kissing him. Kurt didn't know what he was doing, he was just doing what came naturally to an over hormonal teenager.

It didn't last long because Finn, of all people, walked into the room. "Kurt. I was looking for Oh my god! What are you doing?!" Finn yelled. Kurt and Karofsky broke from the kiss. "Finn! Um… we were just…" Kurt was looking for something to say. "It just happened, Hudson. I'm sorry, I'll see you later." Karofsky said as he fled the room. Kurt didn't know what was going to happen. He knew that Finn won't keep this a secret. It is going to be all over glee by morning.

Just like Kurt thought. At the first meeting of the day everyone was talking about it. Kurt had told Ronald about it the night before and asked what he should do. _"Just do what you need to do." _Ronald had told Kurt. Kurt walked into the room and everyone went silent. Santana had to break that silence. "So are you and Karofsky doing it?" She asked him in her blunt manner.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and sat down. "Well? Are you going out with him?" Rachel asked. "No. It was just a kiss brought on by stupid hormones. We are not dating." Kurt said before Will walked in. "Okay. Today we have Tina and Mike." The said couple got up and got into position. They took a couple of minutes before they did their song. It was good.

Over the day, everyone from glee had asked more than once about what was going on with Kurt and Karofsky. It was in the locker rooms after gym that Karofsky cornered Kurt. "Hey. I wanted to say I was sorry for yesterday. I was so out of line and" Kurt held up his hand to shut Karofsky up. "What I want to know is, are you a wizard?" was all Kurt said before he continued to pack his gym clothes into his bag.

Karofsky gaped at him. "How did you know? Are you a wizard too?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "Are you home schooled or do you have a tutor?" Kurt asked. "My dad teaches me." He told him. "Look Karofsky" He cut Kurt off. "Dave. Please." He said. Kurt smiled a bit. "Dave, I don't know why I kiss you yesterday. I guess it just surprised me." He told him. "Will you go on a date with me?" Dave blurted. "Y-you know so you can figure out if yesterday was a fluke." Dave said in a small voice.

Kurt smiled. "Okay, Sure. When and where?" He asked. Dave smiled brightly. "Um… I didn't think that far ahead. I didn't think you'd say yes." He told Kurt. "Well there is a theater in Westerville; Ronald can get us there quickly." He told him. Dave looked confused. "Ronald, as in Coach Weasley?" He asked. Kurt smiled. "He is my magic tutor. He has been teaching me for awhile." Dave raised his eyebrows. "That's so cool. Coach Weasley is the greatest coach ever, well except for coach Beist. She is the best thing that happened to the team." He said. His face was red.

Kurt offered to drive Dave home. "Okay. My dad dropped me off. I would have gone with Zee but…" He trailed off when he saw Kurt's raised eyebrow. "I'm babbling aren't I?" At Kurt's nod, Dave turned redder. "I do that when I am nervous, I'm sorry I just get… I'm going to shut up now." He said making Kurt laugh. "Just wait for Glee to finish then we can leave." Kurt told him. Dave nodded and followed Kurt to the choir room.

Ronald dropped them off about a half a mile away from the theater so they had to walk. "So, are both your parents magic?" Kurt asked. "No, just my dad. My mom doesn't know about it. We have to keep it secret. When my mom learned of wizards from her friend she shunned her, she kept going on about how wizardry is against God and how it was a gift from the devil to wipe out humanity. We are afraid of what she would do to us if she found out. I'm sorry I babbled again. How about you? Are both your parents magic?" Dave asked.

Kurt kept silent. "My mom was a Black before her death. She fought in the battle of Hogwarts." Dave looked at Kurt with awe. "Did she fight by Harry Potter?" He asked. His grandmother still lived in England so she knew of everything that went on there. "She did, as far as I know. They told us that she died trying to save a guy named Fred. He lived but she did not."

Dave and Kurt walked in silence for a minute. "How about your dad? Is he a wizard?" Dave asked suddenly. Kurt looked at him for a second. "My dad is a squib. His parents were both magic." Kurt said. Before they could continue, they got to the theater. They watched a movie and had a blast. They called Ronald to pick them up and walked back to their pick up spot. They had a lot to think about for the rest of the night.

At glee Rachel and Finn sang an inappropriate song and Sam and Quinn sang a good duet. They did a vote. "And the winner is… Quinn and Sam by five votes!" Mr. Shue said. Kurt and Ronald congratulated them when a knock distracted them. "Hey, I was wondering if I can audition for glee." Dave said with a grin.

**So... How was it? I liked it. I decided to mix Duets with Never been kissed. I liked the way it came out. As you can tell, I have already started to ween myself off the original story line. I will be off of it by the time Furt actually happens, or I hope I will be. There will still be elements of the rest of the original but it won't follow it. Should I introduce Harry and Hermione to everyone? I was thinking of having them drop by the choir room. That should weed out the witch. **

**Read and Review. Tell me what you think.**

**Mars**

_**Edit- Sorry I put Furt when I meant never been kissed not Furt, sorry.**_


	5. Blaine of the Warblers

**Hi! I wrote another chapter! Yay! Exclamation marks! So Here you go. So I can't write the Rocky Horror episode... so I am skipping it. So I noticed that I put David instead of Dave so I went back and I changed that. Um. So I wanted to say something more but I can't remember what it was.  
**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

Last month was October; glee had tried to put on the Rocky Horror Picture Show as the school play. To say that it was a bust is an understatement. Dave had said that there was no way anyone could get him into the show, so he didn't really show up for the whole month.

Kurt and Dave had gone out for a couple of dates since then, Dave slowly realized that he didn't love Kurt, it was just his awe at Kurt for his bravery for coming out while still in high school. Kurt knew he was just using Dave so he didn't feel as lonely as he has. They had decided to just be friends.

The bullying has gone down now that one of their biggest tormentors had joined glee. Kurt was now in the middle of a test given to him by Ronald. He and Dave were both taking the test. "OK guys time is up." Ronald said. "It's time for school anyways. Go." He told them as he collected their papers.

When Kurt and Dave walked into Glee that day they saw Puckerman sitting in the front row. Mr. Shue walked in. "All right guys let's get down to business. First, let's welcome back Noah Puckerman. Puck I hope your time in juvey has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong." Mr. Shue said. "Are you kidding me? I ruled that place all I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day." Puck said.

Quinn made a comment about him and everyone else rolled their eyes. "And now, drum roll, Finn. Because I have in my hand our competition for sectionals next month. First the a Capella choir from the all-boys' private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers." The glee kids clap. Ronald smiles at their enthusiasm. "Okay, hold up. Like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head." Santana said.

Shue ignored her. "And the other team to beat… The Hipsters, a first-year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program. Now they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs." Shue told them. "Is that legal?" Rachel asked. "How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes asked.

They would have continued but Ronald glared at them. Shue didn't notice the glare because he was facing the kids. Ronald hates it when people make fun of old people; old people are treasured at his home. Shue just continued.

"Moving on. Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about Sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual Boys Versus Girls tournament." Cheering and whooping went around the room. Ronald looked slightly confused. "How did it go last year?" Ronald remembered Kurt told him that last year both teams got hooked on drugs the last year for a couple of days. Will turned slightly red. "Yes well, I am sure the kids won't do the same things twice." Will told him.

"Anyways, split into two groups, and figure out what songs you are going to sing." Shue said. Ronald stopped them. "I find that you didn't set enough points for this." He told Will. "What do you mean?" He asked. All the kids stopped and watched them. "Well, they should be challenged. If you just let them choose any songs then there is no challenge. You should give them some limits or rule to make it harder for them to win, thus making it a challenge worth their time." He said. Will seem to think about it for a second.

"Okay then. What kind of challenge do you think they should have?" Will asked. The kids leaned forward in their seats. "How about the boys sing one type of song and girls sing another. Like softer songs for the guys and opposite for the girls or something?" Ronald suggested. "I think I know what you're getting at. Guys will sing songs typically sung by women and Girls will sing rock songs and such, the most opposite will win." Shue told the kids.

"What do they get?" Ronald asked in a whisper when the kids started to move. "I didn't have anything planned." Shue whispered back. The kids dispersed. "Hey Kurt, Dave wait up." Ronald said as he followed them out the door.

Kurt and Dave were sitting in the room with the other guys. Kurt was going to go all out but David convinced him not to. "Hey you should so go and spy on the garglers." Puck said as he walked into the room. "Who? Me?" Kurt asked as Puck stopped into the room. Dave looked interested. "Fine." Kurt said as he left the room. Dave followed him with a plan.

Back at Kurt's place Dave sat on Kurt's bed and Kurt was going through his closet. "I bet they wear uniforms." Dave said. Kurt paused. "If they wear them then we will stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt said as he chewed his bottom lip.

"Let's take Ronald and make it seem like we were scoping out the place to see if we want to transfer." Dave said. Kurt's face brightened. "That's Genius!" He said before he hugged the bigger boy. "What's genius?" Ronald said as he walked into the room. "Can you take us to Dalton so we can scope out the competition?" Dave asked.

"Isn't that cheating?" Ronald asked. "Well if they wanted they could just check you tube. But I checked and they don't have any videos up." Dave said. Ronald nodded. "And who am I supposed to be?" He asked them. Kurt smiled. "Hello Uncle Ronald." Kurt said. Dave's grin got wider.

Kurt and Dave walked ahead of Ronald and down a staircase. Kurt stopped a random person. "Excuse me, Um… can I ask you a question? My brother and I are thinking of transferring soon." He said by way of explanation. "My name is Blaine." He said as he extended his hand. "Kurt and this is my brother Dave and our uncle Ronald." He told Blaine, who shook each of their hands. "So, what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked. Both Dave and Ronald flanked Kurt, making for a scary sight, if they weren't all smiling.

"The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine told them. "So wait so the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked incredulously. Both Dave and Ronald's eyes widened a bit at that.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." Blaine said. Blaine took Kurt's hand and said "Come on. I know a short cut." Both Ronald and Dave got red in the face. If either of them was honest about their feelings they both would have said they were jealous, but since neither of them are honest to themselves most of the time they just ignored it.

They followed Blaine and Kurt through the crowed and into an empty hall way. Blaine and Kurt were running and Ronald and Dave followed at a jog. When they got to the room they saw a bunch of boys getting the room ready for the Warblers performance.

Kurt and Dave stood in front of Ronald and all three of them stood in the door way. "If you will excuse me." Blaine said just as the boys started to hum. Blaine joined the Warblers and they began to sing Teenage Dream by Katie Perry. Dave scoffed at their song. Kurt looked around and saw how they were treated by their peers. He was amazed. If any of their glee club tried to sing that they would be pummeled.

When the song was finished Ronald noticed that both Dave and Kurt were staring at Blaine with interest. Ronald steered them away from the door but before they could leave Blaine stopped them. "Can you guy come get some coffee?" Blaine asked and two guys nodded. They made their way to the cafeteria.

"Latte?" Blaine asked as each guy pushed a drink in front of them. Kurt and Dave accepted their drinks with whispered thanks. Ronald just looked at them. "So what did you want to speak with us about?" He asked. Blaine chuckled. "Uh… well first this is Wes," He nudged a shoulder to the Asian kid to his right. "And this is David." He nudged his shoulder to the kid to his left.

"Hello." Ronald said. "Ronald. And I guess that you have figured that they aren't transferring?" Ronald said. Wes nodded. "You did get us for a minute what with the adult and the awed expressions." David said. "We didn't think you were anything more, until one of the guys pointed out that he saw both of you at a football game; playing for the McKinley high school football team." Blaine said.

Ronald grinned. "You were right; they did look you up online." Ronald told Dave. "Just not for what you thought they would." He finished. "Are you all gay?" Dave blurted. Wes, David and Blaine laughed at that. Kurt and Dave blushed and Ronald glared. "Do you have a problem with gays?" He asked in a mad voice.

"No, no. I mean I am gay myself, but Wes and David have girlfriends." Blaine said. All three of them had quieted when Ronald glared at them. "This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy." David said. "Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are." Wes said. That calmed Ronald down a bit.

"We have to go. See you later Blaine." David said as he and Wes got up. "Bye guys." They both said as they left the table. Blaine waved at them as they left. "So you just came here to spy on us?" Blaine asked. Dave nodded. Kurt looked unsure. "Yes." Ronald said. "So how did they convince you to come out here? Are you even related?" Blaine asked his curiosity was through the roof… so to speak.

"Well Ronald here is actually our tutor. Well my tutor officially but Dave here is learning some things from him as well." Kurt told him. Ronald smiled at Blaine but he was seething inside. He didn't like this kid, but that could be for the same reason he didn't like Dave for the first few weeks, until he stopped dating Kurt. He was jealous of Blaine, how Kurt looked at him and how Blaine looked at Kurt.

Dave had a different problem with that. He was jealous of the looks Blaine throws at Kurt. He was undoubtedly attracted to the short boy. "Well it seems we have to be going as well. We will see you at Sectionals then." Ronald said as he grabbed Kurt's arm and jerked him into a standing position. Dave followed Ronald out of the room while Kurt apologized for their rudeness. Kurt gave Blaine his cell number before rushing off to catch up with his ride.

Kurt and Dave sat next to the guys watching the girls do their song. Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened it to see he had a text '_Coffee? 5:30? Lima Bean?_' The text said. It was from Blaine. Kurt smiled and unknowingly his phone got a glare by Ronald and Dave made sure his eyes stayed forward.

Dave got mad at Kurt for reasons he himself didn't understand. He didn't want to hurt him or anything so he ignored him. He didn't notice that that hurt Kurt just as much as a physical punch in the gut. Kurt thought that he was making progress in the De-bullying of Karofsky.

Dave even ignored him at practice. Before Kurt knew it, it was the day of their performance. Dave ignored him as much as he could. He even walked out of the room before Kurt could get to him.

**Hope you liked it! I remember what I wanted to say. I found a pairing that fits this story perfectly. I needed conflict for Kurt and Dave so I made them get a crush on the same guy! I should not be proud of that but... Anyways I decided to make this Blainofsky endgame as a secondary pairing. I will be doing something with the Kurt/Ron pairing. It is actually the entire reason I made this fiction in the first place. Bye. Oh I will try to get the Witch's identity out in the next chapter or two, three at the latest.  
**

**Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	6. Glee's Substitute

**Hello! Long time no see! I won't be able to write much after this, my grandparents are in town and I have to CLEAN! Ugg I hate cleaning. Oh well too late now. Please enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed it! P.S. I found out how to use lines!**

**ENJOY!**

**_I DON'T OWN!_  
**

* * *

Mr. Schue got sick and started mumbling to himself after he turned to us. "But first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter." He said before we heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" A British accented voice said. Four people stood outside the door. One short, like Rachel short, man with long black hair and glasses, one red headed woman a little taller then the man, one brunet woman standing behind the two and at least a foot taller then them and a blonde man with his hair pulled back standing at the same height as the brunet woman.

"We're sorry to interrupt but we were looking for Ronald Weasley, we were told we could find him here." The brunet woman said. Santana started when she saw the four. Dave did as well and I just looked at them blankly. "He ran late today and won't be here till later." I told them. "Oh. Well" The woman started but she paused when she looked at Mr. Shue. "You don't look well, I think you should visit the healer." The woman said. "Hey Draco, will you take him to see the healer?" The woman asked.

I remember the name Draco. "Draco? As in the guy who helped my dad?" I asked. The blonde man smirked and nodded before taking Mr. Shue by the shoulders and leading him out of the room and in the direction of the nurse.

"Sorry about him. He just doesn't like big crowds." The brunet woman said. "My name is Hermione Weasley." She said as she walked further into the room. "Your Ronald's sister-in-law?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yes I am. This is my sister-in-law Ginny and her husband Harry Potter." Hermione said. Dave and Santana nearly fell out of there seats.

I blanched. I couldn't help it, here standing in our choir room was Harry freaken Potter! But I was still slightly confused as to why Santana was excited...er at least she looked kind of excited. It is hard to tell with Santana. "Of course! That's why his name was familiar." Santana muttered to herself.

"So you are related to coach Weasley?" Sam asked. Ginny smiled at him. "I am his sister yes." She said. Harry chuckled. "We went to school together." Harry said and Hermione grinned. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Ronald said as he walked into the room. He hugged his sister and then a three-way hug ensued with Harry and Hermione. "It's been so long!" He said with a laugh.

"Well this is the Glee club. Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Artie, Brittney, Santana, Mike, Dave and Kurt." Ronald said. "Lots of names. I'm surprised you remembered them all." Harry teased. Ronald grinned. "At least I only said their first names." Ronald said. The other three laughed. Ronald's face took on a worried quality. "Where is Will?" Ronald asked us. "He went to the nurses office with Draco." I told him. Ronald still looked worried. "Don't worry He should be fine." Hermione told him with a stern gaze. Ronald visibly relaxed.

"So why are you here? Not that you need a reason or anything." Ronald said. Hermione's smile dropped slightly. "It's Molly. She hasn't been feeling well lately. She demanded to see you and to have you stay with her for a few days. We had Draco look at her, but it seems that she has comedown with something." Hermione said. Ronald's face lost color. "How long?" He asked. "She has been sick for a few days." Ginny said. "How long?" Ronald asked a bit more forcefully. I think he forgot about us. Whoever this Molly person is, she must be important to him.

"A few weeks at best." Draco said as he entered the room. "I think it is an infection that none of us saw till it was too late." Ronald visibly cooled. "I'm sorry. I need to talk to the principle. I should be able to leave after school." Ronald said as he rushed out of the room. "I'm sorry for stealing your teacher. We will bring him back within the next few weeks." Hermione said before the four left, mumbling their goodbyes before closing the door behind them. "Now we are down two teachers." Mercedes said.

When I got home that day, it was to the sight of Ronald hauling his bags from his room and into the living room in front of the fireplace. "So did you talk to my dad?" I ask him. Ronald nodded. "Yes. He told me to take as much time as I need." Ronald said as he shrunk his things. "Who is Molly?" I asked. I have to admit, I was curious. "She's my mother." He said before he stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of flu powder. "I'm sorry. Please take care." I told Ronald. He gave me a small smile before calling out "Burrow" and throwing the powder down. He was gone.

* * *

We need a substitute Glee teacher. Rachel tried to take over yesterday, It was hilarious. We had to hold Santana back from killing her, she was terrified! But we still need an adult. With Mr. Shue sick and Ronald gone, we are stuck with Rachel and we only have a few weeks till Regionals.

I decided to talk to Mercedes. "I am shaking, and it's either from low blood sugar or rage. I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over glee club." Both of us remembered the little scene Santana made. "We'll forget it all tonight at bowling." Mercedes said. I smiled at her. "Sounds like a plan." I told her. I had made plans with Blaine but I saw how depressed Mercedes has been lately. I think she needs a beau. "How is Ronald's mom?" Mercedes asked me. I had told them that Molly was his mom when Rachel accused Ronald of leaving them right before Regionals for just some girl. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement.

"She is good. Ronald sent us a letter about her. It turns out that she has been sick for nearly nine years, they just didn't notice till she collapsed." I told her. She frowned till she saw the tots. "She's just hungry." I told the other kids who were in front of us when she pushed in line. "Thank you." She told the cafeteria lady as she and I left. "So what are we going to do about Glee club while Mr. Shue is sick?" Mercedes asked me as we find our seats.

"I have an idea. Have you met the substitute Spanish teacher?" I asked.

* * *

"Excuse me. Miss Holliday, a word?" I say after I knock on the door. She turned to her class and gave a few instructions before walking over to me. "Can I help you with something?" She asked me in Spanish. "I understand you are subbing for Mr. Schuester's Spanish class, and I was wondering if you might not want to take over his Glee Club duties as well." I ask with I hope was a hopeful look on my face. "What makes you think I know the first thing about Glee Club?" She asked me.

"You subbed for my English class last week and you were extraordinary. " I told her. "Miss Holiday, we are floundering. Won't you please take over Glee Club?" I ask her. "I thought you'd never ask." She said.

* * *

I walked into the choir room right after Miss Holliday and I tripped on a butter floor. I swear to Merlin, I will hex Puckerman. "Let's start with introductions. My name is Holly Holliday. What's yours? Go!" She said before looking at Puckerman. "I'm Finn Hudson. I'm the Quarterback on the football team." Puckerman said with a stupid face. "I'm Rachel Berry- his loud, loud girlfriend." Santana said. "I'm Mike Chang." Brittney said.

"Those aren't your names. You know why I know that?" Miss Holliday asked. Brittney said something but I didn't quite catch it. "I know this because I recently watched a video of you guys preforming at Regionals where you came in last." Burn. "Maybe it was because the songs were about 30 years old, but-" Miss Holliday said. "Those songs are classic." Finn said. "Those songs are amazing." Miss Holliday said. "But they sounded like somebody else's favorite songs, not yours." Too true. "I'm not your average, run-of-the-mill substitute teacher. I want you to do things that you want to do. I want you to have Fun in out fabulous but fleeting time together. What do you say we have class outside today?" She said. "It's raining outside." Mercedes pointed out. "Well then lets take a field trip to taco bell." She said and the others cheered.

"It's really hard not to like this woman." Finn whispered to me. "Okay. No, we can't just goof off all day." And that is Rachel Berry. "We have to write a set list for Sectionals." Damn the woman has a point. "Your right. What songs would you like to do?" Wait what... never thought I would have been asked that question. By the loos on everyone's faces it seems they didn't either. "Oh. Don't get asked that question much, do we?" Miss Holliday said.

"Miss Holliday's right. Mr. Schuester's set list sometimes seems like he hasn't listened to the radio since the 80's" I say as I walk to my seat. "He never listens to what I have to say." Puckerman said. I remember Puck asking to sing a song by Cee Lo. "Cee Lo. That's what I'm talkin' about." Miss Holliday said. "Excuse me. What would you know about Cee Lo? Cause you're like 40." Santana said. "Top 40, sweet cheeks. Hit it!" Miss Holliday said. She sang 'Forget You' by Cee Lo.

* * *

The rest of the week was hectic. Miss Holliday allowed Mercedes to stuff Coach Sue's Le Car's tail pipe with tots because of a tater tot war Sue started. Rachel had finally got along with Miss Holliday. But she was gone now and Mr. Schue is better thanks to, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. Draco ha come back from England and has been rooming with Mr. Schue since they met. I think they might have a thing, but since he is my teacher I won't press anything.

Well Mr. Schue is back and we actually sang a mash up of Singing in the Rain and Umbrella. I liked it. Ronald won't be back for a bit, I hope everything will be alright.

* * *

**Well... That was longer then I thought it would be. I wrote this because I had a crazy pairing in mind that I wanted to use. Draco/Will. Weird I know but I want to use it. I personally hate when everyone is gay in a story but I just really wanted to write them together. I hope you enjoyed it! Have you guessed the witch yet? Read/Review!**

**Mars**


End file.
